Brunhild Eiktobel
Summary Brunhild Eiktobel is a Finnish magician born with both the characteristics of Saints and Valkyries. Due to her mixed status she was despised by the five major Norse magic cabals, who ended up massacring the small magic cabal she belonged to. She was later captured and tortured by them for information about the Final Rune and Gungnir. Months into her capture the young boy who usually delivered her food and the only person to show kindness to her tried to commit suicide out of guilt, ending up in a coma. Enraged at the situation and at her captors, Brunhild escaped and began to devise a plan to get revenge on the major Norse magic cabals and to create Gungnir and use it to save the boy. She was ultimately stopped by Kanzaki Kaori and put into jail, only to be later pardoned because of her collaboration with Necessarius during World War III. She would later join Ollerus's group in the fight against Gremlin after her knowledge of Gungnir was stolen by the groups' artificial Valkyries. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A normally, High 6-C with sword | At least High 6-C, higher at full power Name: Brunhild Eiktobel, The Mixed-one, Hel Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Around 18 years old Classification: Human, Magician, Saint, Valkyrie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Blood Manipulation (Can control her own blood flow), Power Nullification (Can interrupt recovery magic and natural healing), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) | All prior, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Has a visual attack that can destroy minds), Can destroy melee weapons with Gungnir, Attack Potency: Mountain level normally, likely Large Island level with sword (She is a Saint/Valkyrie who fought evenly with Kanzaki, and her claymore supported with attack and sharpening spells could block her Yuisen strikes, though it got chipped in the process) | At least Large Island level, higher at full power (Much stronger than before, her incomplete Gungnir Replica can block Kanzaki's Yuisen without suffering any damage, if complete the spear would draw magic from the entire planet) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Could keep up with Kanzaki and Mikoto's attacks, should be much faster than Salome and Gunha Sogiita) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class, Large Island level with sword | Large Island level Durability: Mountain level | At least Large Island level Stamina: Extremely high, should be comparable to Kanzaki and other Saints | Extremely high, likely much higher at full power Range: Extended melee range (1.5m), several dozens of meters with shockwaves of her swings, thousands of kilometers with runes (Can carve the Final Rune in the core of the Earth) | Extended melee range (3m), several kilometers with weather manipulation, thousands of kilometers with runes Standard Equipment: 1.5 m long Claymore, seal of sleeping | Gungnir Replica, palm rune, seal of sleeping Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter and master swordswoman that could go toe to toe with Kanzaki. Expert magician and rune user Weaknesses: As a Saint she's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed (being stabbed, a crown of Thorns and the crucifix). Due to her dual nature both powers are in opposition to each other. Like the waxing and waning of the moon, when one of the other are at their strongest, the other is reduced to zero. Like the moon as well, there is an intermediary period in which both Saint and Valkyrie powers are equal, and as such both powers are reduced to zero, rendering her an ordinary human for a few days every three months. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Norse/Rune Magic: As a valkyrie and Norse magician Brunhild is knowledgeable in the use of the 18 runes to achieve various magical effects, like stopping the motion of an arrow or checking to see if a cup has poison on it. * Attack Spells: Her claymore is supported by attack spells to increase its power and sharpness, alllowing it to almost stand up to Kanzaki's Yuisen spell. She can also apply similar spells to any weapon she picks up. * Healing Interruption Runes: Brunhild can use magic to carve runes inside the opponent's lungs that interfere with natural healing abilities and recovery magic. * Body Hijacking: Brunhild can use runes to take over other people's bodies and speak throught their mouths, likely through a similar method as her healing interruption runes. * Seal of Sleeping: Using a piece of wood the size of a stamp branded with runes and small incantation, Brunhild can forcibly put people to sleep. This is based on Odin using it to seal a rampaging Valkyrie. By leaving the seal on top of the sleeper's forehead they presumably will continue to sleep unperturbed by anything. * Blood Circulation Control: By pouring her magical power into herself she can control her own blood circulation. She can use this to cause bruises to gradually vanish. * Final Rune: The legendary rune, supposedly only Odin knows its true purpose and method of use. Brunhild needs to carve this rune in the core of the planet itself in order to complete her Gungnir Replica's construction. Brunhild can use magic so that the Final Rune is written automatically without any further input from her, but it takes a few hours. Once completed the rune would be indistinguishable from the environment and indestructible like an Original Grimoire, all the while providing Brunhild with an inexhaustible supply of power as all magical and spiritual powers in the world are gathered in the spear. * Palm Rune: Additionally, Brunhild can use the rough copy of the Final Rune in a small wooden board she carries in her palm as reference for her automatic writing spell in a mental attack. Any enemy that sees the rune in any way, for example, by her showing her palm to them, will have their mind attacked by the purity of the magic in the rune, which rivals an original Grimoire's hundreds of pages with a single character. Even an experienced magician and Saint like Kanzaki had her consciousness stripped only to realize a few moments later she had fled the scene in an instinctual and unconscious reaction to protect her mind from destruction. She was still under great mental pain from the small glimpse of the rune. Gungnir Replica: A three-meter long "spear". Its silhouette is made up of an ash tree’s branch at the center with many pieces of steel complexly intertwined around it. In some ways it's like the tip of a spear, but the characteristics of a sword, an ax, and other weapons can be glimpsed as well. It pulsates like a living being and wraps around the ash branch like a snake. Brunhild's version only reached 70% of the possible output, as she couldn't finish writing the Final Rune in time and her nature of a Saint mixed up symbols of the Longinus spear into the weapon, reducing its purity. The trinity of symbols she used for her weather manipulation also reduced the Norse purity of the spear. * Weapon Destruction: By replicating the myth of Gungnir destroying Balmung, one of the strongest human swords, in a single strike, Brunhild can use the shifting nature of the Gungnir Replica as a vise to crush an enemy's weapon touching the spear. * Weather Manipulation: Brunhild unified all of Gungnir's supposed abilities as a throwing spear in a single system, making it a weapon that can manipulate all kinds of weather and natural disasters, like lightning, tornados, volcanic eruptions, floods, earthquakes, etc; through the combination of three symbols: fire, ice, and frost. Brunhild can use Gungnir to summon white lightning strikes, pure white lava that follows the motions of her spear to attack the enemy like a giant hammer, volcanic eruptions, underground water geysers, large amounts of salt, dozens of stones over five meters tall that fall from the sky, pure white flames, slicing winds, etc. Key: Base | With Incomplete Gungnir Replica Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Rune Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Spear Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6